


Nirvana

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Eye Licking, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Fandom: Thor: Ragnarok.Tóm tắt: "Loki," anh ta thì thào. "Hoàng đệ..." Đồng tử duy nhất rơi xuống đâu đó trên trán hắn, xa xăm. Lại thì thào, "Loki, ta muốn..."
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Nirvana - Adam Lambert.

"Loki," Thor xô cửa vào phòng hắn, bước chân lảo đảo, kiểu cười của người đã không biết sàn nhà ở hướng nào.

"Tuyệt," hắn nói, gấp sách lại. "Hoàng huynh của ta, giao lưu với dân chúng như một vị vua chân chính."

"Đệ nên ra ngoài nhiều hơn," Thor nói, ấn tay vào ngực hắn, mạnh hơn chủ ý, vì ngay sau đó anh ta chúi người, trán tì lên tường nửa tấc trên đầu hắn.

"Loki," anh ta thì thào. "Hoàng đệ..." Đồng tử duy nhất rơi xuống đâu đó trên trán hắn, xa xăm. Lại thì thào, "Loki, ta muốn..."

Loki nhướn một chân mày.

"Câm đi," Thor chật vật đứng thẳng dậy, sau đó ngồi phịch xuống mép giường, tay nắm cổ áo hắn. "Loki, ta muốn, muốn..."

"Muốn thứ gì, hoàng huynh yêu quý?"

Thor đập miệng về phía mặt hắn, môi chệch mục tiêu nửa đến cằm. Anh ta cũng không thèm sửa, lẩm bẩm vào tai hắn, "Cởi áo cho ta, đừng bắt ta phải ác." Hai bàn tay vụng về bắt đầu tìm cách vạch áo hắn lên, vuốt ve. Loki cau mày, đẩy anh ta ra xa. Mùi rượu quá nồng. Hắn nghiêm mặt, "Yên nào."

Kì diệu thay, anh ta ngồi yên. Hơi nghiêng ngả, mắt vô tiêu cự cố hết sức để tập trung vào hắn. Loki vuốt ngược tóc trên đầu, "Ôi trời..."

Phiền phức. Vị hoàng huynh này không cho hắn thứ gì ngoài phiền phức.

Hắn phải đánh vật để tháo được mớ giáp đầy mùi rượu cùng hỗn độn những vết bẩn đáng nghi, mà hắn vứt vào xó tường, ghê tởm. Thor mặc nhiên để hắn chăm sóc -- không phải sao, anh ta là vua. Vua một con tàu chở toàn di dân, không mảnh đất cắm dùi. Tự cởi áo xong, Loki lùi lại than, "Quần ngươi quá chật, hoàng huynh. Ta không cởi được..."

Thor phụng phịu rút chân lên giường, đùi co lên, hơi nhấc hông để đẩy cạp quần xuống. Loki kiên nhẫn ngồi từ ghế hạng nhất của hắn, xem bằng hết. Quả thật quần rất chật, Thor phải lắc lư eo mấy lần mới tụt được xuống quá gối. Anh ta toan rút nốt, bị đầu gối của Loki chặn lên.

Thor nằm ngửa chớp mắt mơ hồ, nhìn hai cổ chân bị nùi vải cầm tù, buộc anh ta phải mở gối quanh eo hắn. "Loki, ngươi học mấy thứ này ở đâu?" Hai tay anh nhấc lên đặt cạnh tai, cử chỉ thả lỏng như đầu hàng, "Cho ta xem. Ta muốn xem..."

Hắn nhếch môi cười, tay phải chống bên đầu Thor, tay kia mơn trớn mép miếng da chụp mắt. "Đừng," một tay đập lên cổ tay hắn, giữ chặt. "Hoàng huynh, ta cũng muốn xem." Hắn chờ, nhìn lồng ngực anh ta phập phồng thở dốc. Con mắt xanh chập chờn, nhắm lại. Khi nó mở, nắm tay cũng mở theo.

Hắn lần theo viền dây da, tháo nó qua đầu, để băng xuống gối.

Giữa hai mi mắt là khoảng đen lõm sâu, chống rỗng. Gã mơn trớn gò má, đầu ngón tay lần tới gần hốc mắt. "Đừng!" Thor giật đầu sang bên, sẵng giọng hơn. Hắn thu tay. "Như huynh muốn," Loki nói. Giây sau, ngón tay trơn ướt lần giữa hai chân.

Vừa chạm đến, Thor rùng mình. "Không, không phải như thế này..." Anh ta rụt chân, vặn vẹo. "Thả ta ra." Loki nhấc gối, Thor vội rụt về, tụt quần vứt xuống sàn. Trần truồng, anh ta đẩy hắn ngồi xuống, đợi hắn duỗi chân, trèo lên. Hắn vẫn chưa cởi quần, hai má đùi nóng kẹp bên hông hắn.

Thor gục đầu thở một lúc, có lẽ choáng váng vì đổi tư thế khi say. Vẫy vẫy tay; hắn biết ý, biến ra dầu trơn trên hai ngón tay huynh trưởng. Thor với ra sau, ngẩng lên hôn, rên vào môi hắn khi cơ thể bị chọc mở. Anh ta bứt ra, thở dốc, mày chau lại như thể hờn dỗi chính mình. "Không như đệ làm," anh ta thú nhận, nhưng lúc hắn toan vươn tay lên giúp lại lắc đầu.

"Ta muốn xem," Thor bướng bỉnh nói. Loki đoán được từng nhịp hai ngón tay, khi nào chúng tách ra, khi nào nhét sâu vào, lúc quệt qua nơi ấy, chỉ bằng biểu cảm của Thor. Hắn bặm môi, thò tay xuống tháo quần. Dương vật căng cứng bật ra, hắn đặt tay lên eo Thor, ngón cái vuốt xoa xương hông, dỗ dành,

"Muốn xem gì, hoàng huynh?"

Ngón tay dày kén vuốt lên má hắn. "Ái khanh," đồng tử xanh sáng lên dưới lông mi chớp vàng. "Cô em xinh đẹp," ngực trầm bật ra những âm như tiếng cười khúc khích. Mí mắt bên phải vẫn cong lên vui thích, Loki không thể ngăn mình nhìn vào hố đen đó.

Ý cười trên mặt Thor biến mất.

"Loki..." Có gì đó đe doạ, ngón tay bên má cong lại, móng găm vào chân tóc hắn. "Loki, nhìn ta."

Hắn ngước mắt lên.

"Nhìn ta!" Thor gào, trông như sắp khóc. "Để ta, hoàng huynh," hắn nói, bình thản nhất có thể. Hắn mở mắt, cả hai mắt, còn lành lặn, để Thor thấy rằng hắn thật lòng.

"Không," Thor quay đi. Tiếng ướt nhẹp, anh ta rút tay, trèo khỏi người hắn. "Ta ngu si, ta sai rồi," lần mò, lảo đảo, quần áo bỗng dưng ở quá xa...

"Hoàng huynh," Loki nói, nhào theo, lôi anh ta về ngực mình. Hắn làm không quen tay, nhưng hắn đang đánh cược. Hắn nghĩ đến lưỡi thuổng của người lùn bổ xuống, bổ xuống, đá bắn tung toé khắp nơi. Sắp chạm đến mỏ vàng, chút nữa.

"Hoàng huynh, cho ta..." Hắn dụi mặt vào gáy Thor, khát cầu, âu yếm, tay luồn lên vuốt ve ngực, cơ bụng. Giữ anh ta ở đây, giữ lại bằng mọi giá. "Là huynh bắt đầu trước, đừng bỏ lại ta, hoàng huynh..." Chính hắn cũng đang thở gấp, vì không thể đợi được, vì quá nhập vai. Dương vật hắn cứng phát đau, hắn bảo nó chờ. Chút nữa.

Thor run lên.

"Ta sẽ không từ tốn," Loki nói, bắt đầu lôi anh ta vào giường, từng chút một. "Ta sẽ đi quá đà, tay chân thô bạo, sẽ làm huynh đau. Huynh bảo ta luôn dối trá, ta nói dối cho huynh nghe đấy, được chưa?" Thor không phản ứng, cũng không từ chối, mặt cúi gằm. Tim Loki đang đập thình thình, to đến nỗi chắc chắn Thor nghe thấy. Hắn ra chiêu cuối. Môi gắn lên vai Thor, day dứt, dương vật nóng hổi cọ vào lưng,

"Ta muốn huynh, Thor..."

Thor quay phắt lại, xô hắn xuống giường. "Đừng nói dối ta!" Anh ta gào, trèo lên người hắn. Khuỷu tay chống hai bên đầu hắn, hôn lên trán, lên mắt hắn. "Ta không muốn nghe, không muốn nghe, để ta yên..."

"Như huynh muốn. Ta không nói." Loki sửa mắt mình, ánh mắt thanh minh của người nói thật. Tay vòng lên, trượt xuống khe mông Thor, còn ướt nguyên. Không nói, hắn làm. Cắm sụt vào, Thor cong oằn lưng. Khi anh ta nhìn lại hắn, mắt có cớ rơm rớm đỏ.

'Loki, ngươi lại lừa ta. Lừa ta lừa ta lừa ta..." Thor không nói, nhưng ánh mắt nói lên tất cả. Loki vòng tay còn lại quanh eo anh ta, xiết họ lại gần, cũng đẩy mình ngồi thẳng dậy. Hắn móc ngón tay, dùng nơi đó kéo Thor nhấc hông lên, tự khoanh chân, lại nghiền ép mấy lần mới thả. Thor bám vai hắn run run, không nhìn mặt hắn nữa. Hắn tự tung tự tác, để đúng vị trí, nhấn Thor ngồi xuống.

Thor run bắn, đau đến thẳng lưng, trán toát mồ hôi. Loki kiên nhẫn chờ, không hôn, không vuốt ve an ủi. 'Ta vừa nói thật, ta không phải quân tử, ta sẽ làm đau huynh.' Thor tái nhợt môi, ăn đủ. Móng tay bấu chặt hơn, Loki cũng không phàn nàn. Thor đau, hắn cũng đau. Họ khoá với nhau, tưởng chừng không thể hòa giải, không thể vãn hồi.

"...Làm đi."

Sau cùng, Thor chịu. Như mọi lần hắn gây sự trước, phá phách, đặt trò. Luôn luôn, là Thor xuống nước.

Hắn nâng mặt Thor lên, bằng cả hai tay, trân quý. Không quý sao được, Quốc vương của Asgard bị hắn ép bức đến mức này... Hắn ghé môi đến, hôn, chờ nước mặn thấm ướt môi rồi mới liếm. Chậm chạp, lần theo nếp nhăn trên mi mắt trước, sau đó vén chúng lên, luồn vào chống rỗng bên trong.

Thor run bắn không ngừng, tay trên đùi xiết chặt, cái run của người gồng sức ngồi yên dù mọi bản năng đòi gạt hắn ra, giết hắn đi. Đùi Loki xây xẩm, tê rân rân, hắn biết sét từ đôi tay kia có thể thiêu hắn thành tro bụi. Nhưng hắn bất chấp, vươn hẳn lưỡi vào trong mà liếm mút. Tay vuốt ve sống lưng Thor, như miệng hắn đang mân mê, ướt át, xâm phạm nơi từng có một nhãn cầu.

Khi hắn lui ra, nước bọt của hắn lẫn cùng nước mắt, bị nước mắt mới gột rửa, chảy xuống cằm Thor.

"Ngươi... dám..." Thor của hắn, cả tin, ngu đần. 'Dũng cảm', một từ trong não hắn bật ra. 'Ngươi có dám giao phó mình như vậy không, Chúa tể Dối trá?' Hắn lướt cườm tay bên đầu Thor, chỗ tóc mới chỉ hơi dài ra, chưa che được dấu tích từng bị xén lởm chởm.

Người Asgard bình phục rất nhanh. Mọi vết thương sẽ không lưu sẹo, chỉ tóc mất rất lâu để mọc, và mắt hỏng không thể vãn hồi.

"Ngươi muốn ta làm thế, hoàng huynh," Loki đỡ lưng Thor ngã xuống giường, lăn một vòng, thọc sâu, hai người còn gắn chặt. Suốt cả quá trình liếm hắn cứng, cứng không thể tả, vừa vào vị trí eo đã bắt đầu di động, mặc kệ Thor có muốn hay không. "Huynh muốn ta chiếm đoạt huynh, muốn đến mức huynh sợ hãi chính mình. Sợ nên mới uống say..." Thor dạng chân mặc cho hắn đưa đẩy, hai tay muộn màng gác lên giấu mắt, mất nước rồi mới xây thành. "Nói huynh muốn ta đi, Thor," Loki phục xuống, rù rì bên tai. "Nói huynh cần ta, nói huynh yêu ta..."

Chính hắn quên, Chúa tể Dối trá cũng có khi nói thật.

Nghe đến đây, Thor thu tay, gạt đi nước còn chưa khô trên má. Chân quặp lấy eo hắn, ôm hắn, bắt hắn phải vùi mặt vào hõm vai. "Ta không cần ngươi, Loki." Hắn cứng đờ. "Không yêu ngươi..." Hắn muốn rút ra, anh ta xiết chặt hơn. "Ta nói thật đệ không bao giờ tin. Ta nói dối cho đệ nghe, được chưa?"

Vai hắn rung lên. Bất thần, hắn quỳ một gối, luồn tay xốc hai đùi Thor lên, thọc vào thật mạnh. Tiếng rên vang ngay bên tai, rung dưới lồng ngực hắn. Hắn cắm mặt làm, giấu mình bên mớ tóc lởm chởm ấy, sợ rằng nếu ngẩng đầu mọi thứ trong tầm mắt sẽ nhoà. Thor ôm hắn vỗ về một lúc, không lâu sau, chuyển thành cào bấu, xọc tay vào tóc hắn rên rỉ, bên trong buông lỏng lại thít chặt không ngừng...

Đến giữa trưa hôm sau, Loki mới buông tay, nằm vật sang bên. Tinh dịch hắn trong người Thor, tinh dịch Thor trên bụng hắn, chỗ nhầy nhụa chồng lên chỗ đã khô. Hắn nhìn Thor nhắm mắt thở sâu, gần ngủ. Lúc này trông anh ta như vẫn còn hai mắt. Nhưng mái tóc...

Thor trông không giống Thor. Nhưng Thor vĩnh viễn sẽ là Thor.

Hàng mi như sợi nắng ấy rung lên. Hoá ra mạch vàng của hắn là đây. Loki vươn ngón tay, vẽ một hình dạng lên mí mắt hắn đã đánh giấu chủ quyền.

Tin rằng Thor sẽ hiểu.

End.

======================

Bao nhiêu oán niệm của Maoh dồn hết sang đôi này đây =))))


End file.
